


What Dreams May Show

by SilversEdge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Chasing, Implied male preg, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilversEdge/pseuds/SilversEdge
Summary: When Virgil wakes up from  what he considers a nightmare, who else to blame but the one who he considers in charge of dreaming?





	What Dreams May Show

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight mentions of male pregnancy, but only in telling of dreams.

Groaning in his sleep, Virgil rolled over, breath coming a little faster before he shot up in bed. Panicking, he curled up a bit, hands roaming his body, checking for any sign that his dream might have been real? That something had gone wrong somewhere and that… thing… did happen. Sighting, he laid back down in bed and breathed, knowing he had to think, to clear his head. Pushing the horrifying image away, he could only think of one thing. This was somehow Remy’s fault.

While Virgil was still in bed, the others were in the commons, watching something on the television while Remy dug his hands into Roman’s back, working out the knots that had prevented the creative one from getting the restful sleep he had needed for the past few nights. 

“Girl, your back is a mess, let me get my hands on you for an entire night and I guarantee you’ll be putty in my hands”

He could only laugh at the way Roan groaned as his hands found a larger knot and started to work it out. Logan was working on something on his laptop while ignoring the two and Patton was busy in the kitchen warming up something that could be used as a warm compress to really relax Roman.

“Gonna leave me boneless are you? A Prince always deserves the best after all”  
“You know it”

A louder groan, boarding on a moan was heard as Roman tensed, face pushing into the carpet as the bad knot was massaged out, his back finally relaxing. 

“Remy! You better start running! When I catch you I’m gonna kick your-“

“Virgil, language!” Patton could only scold as he came out of the kitchen, holding a pack of something in his hand. 

Hearing the threat, Remy looked up and bolted, running as he saw a black shadow in the corner that he was sure was Virgil getting ready to pounce. “I didn’t do it, whatever you think I did.”  
In an instant, Virgil was on one side of the couch, Sleep on the other as they faced off, neither able to move without giving the other a chance to escape or catch the other one. 

“You control Sleep, there for that dream was entirely your fault, I blame you for that!” He looked mad and upset and… and was that embarrassed?”

“I just control sleep, I knocked you out, and that’s all I’ll take responsibility for. Whatever you dreamt Girl, that’s all on you. “He sassily pointed at Virgil, a wink could be seen since his sunglasses were on the top of his head. 

“Virgil, what did you dream about that it’s making you this passionate to injure Remy?”

Ignoring Logan, Virgil growled again as he moved, starting around the couch, only to be pulled down by someone grabbing his ankle and letting gravity do the rest as he tried to take off around it. Groaning, he felt a weight on his back as Roman was now half laying on him. Seeing this, Virgil could only try to get away, face red as could be, but to no avail. 

“Roman, get off of me, don’t touch meeeee!”

Roman shook his head as Remy moved to kneel down in front of the pinned Virgil. He knew why Roman had done what he had done, he was still too relaxed from the back massage to really move much, so this was as best as he could do on such short notice. “Now, why don’t you tell us this dream of yours if you’re so determined to beat me for something I didn’t do.

Virgil just looked into the carpet under his face and shook his head. No where were they going to get this out of him. He wouldn’t tell them this dream, he couldn’t.”

“You know talking about it might make you feel better, right kiddo?”

“Virge, would it help to know that dreams are the direct result of trying to work though things. Whatever you dreamed wasn’t a literally manifestation of any desires or wants. Research has shown that often dreams can tell you much about yourself, what you fear and what you want. If it was a nightmare, perhaps your dreams just didn’t know how to process information in a way that made logical sense and produced potentially horrifying imagery. If we knew what it was, we could try to dissect the meaning-“

“If I tell my dream, would you stop going on about the dream science or whatever? And since when do you know that much about dreams, they aren’t logical at all.”

Roman just laughed, finally able to move more and he sat up, moving to pull Virgil up beside him, knowing that now they were all talking, he wouldn’t attack.”

“I can interpret it for you Virgil, I might not give dreams, but I can usually figure out what they mean.”

Looking around at all the sides, he hunched his shoulders up and sighed, glad that they had all sat a good distance apart from him, but he was still hesitant. He was still getting used to opening up to them all about stuff like this, even if he did feel more comfortable enough with them, knowing that they would listen and help if he needed it. 

“Ok, like a Band-Aid…. I was pregnant and Roman was the father…”  
…  
….  
The room was silent with that as they all processed it, Roman just blinking and Logan and Patton just looking at each other.

“I’m afraid I haven’t gotten to that part of the Dream Dictionary we got when Thomas did that dream video… But…. We’re all guys… so… I should really read more of that book soon.”

Everyone just stayed quiet for a moment before Sleep laughed, and laughed hard, falling backwards, glasses ending up on the ground as he held his sides as he was laughing so hard. 

“Virgil… Virge…. That’s not about being pregnant…. But it’s interesting it was Roman’s…”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’ve never touched him that way, never even thought about it. Consent is important after all, and we just only started to really get along.”

“I don’t want you to touch me that way, or any way Princey.”

Calming himself down, Sleep was finally able to calm down, able to sit up again before reaching a hand over to Virgil and squeezing his arm, a small smile on his face. He was trying to be encouraging, knowing that he was embarrassed. 

“Dreams of pregnancy usually mean that you are growing in your personal life. You’re getting along better with Roman right? No longer antagonizing each other like you were. So there you go, your growing friendship is being processed by your brain and it became pregnant. So no worries there, its nothing to be embarrassed about, we all have those dreams sometimes.”

Scratching the back of his head, Virgil just kept his head looked away, still feeling odd about it. He was glad that everyone seemed to accept it and not think down on him for it.

“Now that my job is done, see ya girls later, I got a concert to get to.”

And with that, Sleep had once again left the building.


End file.
